Ca suffit les fraises ! Place aux pommes ?
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrit dansle cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Quand Misaki ne peut plus supporter les fraises, Usagi va bien trouver autre chose à lui proposer. Enrobée de sucre, c'est encore meilleur.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Pomme".**

Junjou Romantica est un manga yaoi. Cette fic est du shonen aï (Pas la force de faire du lemon à cette heure ci...)

.

-Je n'en peux plus des fraises. Plus du tout. Ton grand frère, là, ce n'est plus possible.

Misaki ne comprenait pas comment de cette phrase il avait pu arriver en compagnie d'Usagi-san dans une fête foraine. Parce qu'il savait que l'écrivain n'avait nullement l'intention d'appeler son frère pour appeler et qu'il estimait que c'était à Misaki de s'en occuper si possible en sa présence pour ne pas qu'Usagi-aniki fasse encore des siennes. Il comprit quand Usagi lui tendit quelque chose. Une pomme d'amour. Une pomme bien rouge entourée de sucre caramélisé. On ne peut plus différent d'une fraise en effet.

- Tiens j'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

- … Oui merci.

Misaki rougit un peu. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir face à Usagi, à chacune de ses attentions qui le touchaient. Surtout qu'il aimait beaucoup cette friandise, et ils allaient en profiter pour pouvoir se balader à travers les stands. Le jeune homme croqua dans sa pomme avec plaisir alors qu'au même instant Usagi fit de même de l'autre côté du fruit rond. Misaki lui lança un regard noir avant de lui arracher sa pomme.

- Non tu ne vas pas commencer, ne joue pas avec !

- Mais je ne fais que la manger, tu crois tout le temps n'importe quoi…

- Avec toi c'est justifié ! Je sais que tu vas encore mettre ça dans un de tes stupides romans ! Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne ici pour que je te serve uniquement de modèle pour écrire !

C'était vrai quoi, il n'avait pas à faire ça, lui qui croyait qu'ils étaient venus s'amuser, il allait sûrement employer le cadre pour une de ses innombrables histoires sans jamais demander l'avis du principal intéressé. Une sortie de la sorte ne pourrait jamais se passer sans problème ni sous entendus ? Légèrement en colère et surtout vexé, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Misaki percuta quelqu'un et sa pomme tomba à terre. Dans le sable, à peine entamée. Le jeune étudiant la regarda bêtement. Il s'en voulait. Elle était immangeable maintenant alors qu'Usagi avait fait exprès de lui acheter pour passer le goût des fraises. Il était ridicule à toujours s'emporter de la sorte, comment Usagi pouvait-il le supporter ? Il chercha des yeux l'écrivain sans le trouver. Génial, en plus il s'était perdu. Cette soirée était vraiment un fiasco. Encore des fraises. Puis il s'énerve pour rien, il laisse tomber sa pomme, perd Usagi. Génial. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer. Trainant des pieds, il se dirigea vers la sortie quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Et bien, où vas-tu ?

Reconnaissant la voix, Misaki se retenant un sourire de soulagement. Usagi l'avait retrouvé. Et il avait une pomme d'amour à la main.

- Comme ça j'ai la mienne, tu ne m'accuseras plus.

- Oh…

- Tu as déjà finis la tienne ?

- En fait elle est tombée…

Misaki expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Le sourire d'Usagi s'élargit.

- Alors comme ça tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas partager la mienne !

Misaki rougit légèrement mais admit en son for intérieur qu'il lui devait bien ça. Lui qui ne s'énervait quasiment jamais malgré tous les refus qu'il essuyait. Il croqua dans la pomme en même temps que l'homme. Celui avec qui il sortait. Ou pas. Peut être. Cet homme qui lui faisait tant de chose. Cet homme qui envers et contre tout faisait battre son cœur.

Etant incapable de se retenir, Usagi happa soudainement les lèvres de Misaki pour lui faire un profond baiser, un baiser comme il savait si bien les faire. Tenant toujours le bâton de la pomme d'amour, Misaki essaya de repousser l'homme, comme d'habitude. Avant de capituler. Comme d'habitude. Il avait une petite idée de comment la soirée allait finir. Comme d'habitude. Il allait râler, se débattre, essayer de s'enfuir mais finalement, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Et les bras chauds d'Usagi seraient ravis d'accueillir le corps de Misaki à nouveau.

- Tu es sucré.

- Abruti.

Misaki grignota la pomme en la tendant parfois à Usagi. Finalement cette soirée n'était pas si mal que ça.

OoOo

Pour ce dernier OS de la sixième nuit (Oui j'abandonne là) j'ai fait dans le cliché guimauve. Mais bon ça entre bien dans l'univers de JR alors je pense qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop. Moi pour l'heure qu'il est je ne m'en veux pas trop. Le lemon, encore un autre jour, pourtant j'aurais encore bien aimé xD


End file.
